battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder MOMOCO (Legend Rare Cat)
Wonder Momoco is a Legend Rare Cat that can be obtained at an extremely low chance when playing the Rare Cat Capsule during The Dynamites event. Cat Evolves into Cutie MOMOCO at level 10. Pros: *100% chance to freeze Red, Black and Angel Enemies on the first hit of her attack. *100% chance for an Lv.8 Shockwave on the first hit of her attack. *High health and DPS. *Unharmed by waves. *Multi-hit. Cons: *Mediocre range. *Low amount of knockbacks. *The third hit of her attack does the most damage, which may miss at times. *Long recharge time. Strategies/Usage Wonder MOMOCO is an amazing crowd control unit for Red, Black and Angels, who also performs greatly as a generalist. The first part of her attack sends out a massive shockwave, clearing out any lesser peons so your other units can advance toward the main threats. This first attack also freezes Red, Black, and Angel enemies for 2 seconds (not accounting for treasure), giving your shorter-ranged cats an opportunity to get their hits in. She also has fine health and is immune to wave attacks. The second hit isn't anything special, but the third and final hit is surprisingly strong. While she may seem like just a support unit at first glance, MOMOCO has an astonishing 9132 DPS. The final attack in her multihit can deal heavy blows to the remaining enemies that weren't knocked back or killed entirely by the shockwave from her first hit. The main drawback that MOMOCO has is her low stamina, caused by mediocre range and a low amount of knockbacks. She also may whiff her final attack, but this is uncommon. All these traits combined make MOMOCO an incredibly well-rounded unit with high damage and excellent crowd control capabilities. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Stats Appearance *Normal Form: A slender young girl wearing a helmet with two protrusions, pigtails, a dress and a belt with a star emblem, flanked by two Cats on flying saucers. The ray guns she holds are the rainbow glowing bit that all Legend Rare units have. *Evolved Form: The girl's helmet has come off with a visor in its place, and her hair is now in a ponytail. The dress is gone, revealing a vest and set of panties revealing the girl's midriff, both bearing a heart emblem. She also gains a hairband with stereotypical alien antennae. Gallery Momoco.png|First form description A5418958-C233-41B2-ACB4-C6E8C7771279.png|Evolved form description momoco attack animation.gif|MOMOCO's attack animation Trivia * Wonder MOMOCO is the second Cat Unit out of four to have an ability activating only on one hit of a Multi-Hit attack, the first being Crazed Moneko, while the third is Myrcia and the fourth one being Ken. * Judging by her evolved form´s character portrait, the flying saucers apparently should have had a different appearance than her normal form, it shows a more rounded saucer with a heart stamp instead of a star one, with a striped pattern instead of a plain texture. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/unit/456.html ---- Units Release Order: << Eye Father | Sakura Matou >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Legend Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Cats do multi-hits Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Shock Wave Cats Category:Shockwave resilient cats Category:Area Attack Cats